Boruto-niichan!
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Boruto sang kakak disuruh oleh Naruto dan Hinata untuk menjaga sang adik -Himawari- ketika mereka ingin pergi ke pasar. Bisakah Boruto memenuhi tanggung jawabnya?/Ficlet/Uzumaki Family/Gaje/Warn inside/DLDR!/RnR? :)


**Boruto-niichan!**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Family :D**

 **Rate : T, maybe?**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Warning : Canon, OOC, gaje, less description, so many typos, jika ada kesamaan ide sama sekali nggak bermaksud plagiat. Mungkin saja kita jodoh /dirasengan/, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **:chacha:**

"Boruto- _kun_..."

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 _am_. Terdengar suara lembut ibu rumah tangga yang tengah membangunkan anak laki-lakinya, -Hyuuga Hinata- yang tengah berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang masih tidur.

"Ngghh..." sedangkan yang dibangunkan itu hanya bisa menggeliatkan tubuh kecilnya. Anak berusia enam tahun itu kemudian membuka matanya, "Ada apa _kaa-chan_?" tanyanya.

"Begini, Boruto. Ayah dan ibu mau ke pasar untuk membeli perlengkapan makanan yang hampir habis- _ttebayo_." jawab Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

Sang anak yang perawakannya hampir mirip dengan Naruto itu hanya memutar kedua bola mata biru-nya, "Pasti ayah dan ibu sekalian mau kencan, kan?" tanyanya yang tepat sasaran.

 **BLUSH!** Wajah Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sama-sama memerah, "I-itu tidak benar, sayang. Kami pergi cuma sebentar kok." jawab Hinata agak kikuk.

"Ha-haha...ibumu benar. Kami akan segera kembali." sambung Naruto mendukung jawaban istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah...jadi kenapa _otou-chan_ dan _okaa-chan_ membangunkanku? Aku kan masih ngantuk." ujar Boruto menggembungkan pipinya.

" _Ano_...ibu hanya minta tolong saja. Kalau nanti Hima terbangun, kamu berikan susu yang telah ibu siapkan di atas meja." jawab si ibu menunjuk bayi satu tahun yang warna rambut sang bayi sama dengannya.

Boruto pun _sweatdrop_ , "Jadi ini alasan kalian berdua membangunkanku?" tanyanya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun tersenyum polos, "Benar, Boruto."

"Tapi belikan kue, ya?" pinta anak laki-laki itu.

"Tenang saja- _ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat, " _Ganbare_!" kemudian sepasang orang tua itu pergi seraya berangkulan dengan mesra.

' _Kuso oyaji_...' batin anak laki-laki berambut _ahoge_ itu.

.

.

.

 **:chacha:**

Boruto pun menghabiskan kegiatan di pagi harinya dengan main _game_ , nonton TV, dan makan kue kesukaannya.

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, kami akan-"

 _SKIP_

"Mencintaimu sampai mati, percayalah sayang. Huhuhu..."

"Tidak akan! Dasar tukang selingkuh!"

 _BIP_

Televisi pun dimatikan karena tak ada acara yang menarik. Kemudian Boruto pun membalik meja ruang tamunya, "Acara macam apa ini!?"

 **BRAAKK!** Suara berisik pun tercipta akibat ulah bodoh sang kakak sehingga sang adik bayi –Himawari- terbangun karena terkejut.

"..." Boruto pun _double sweatdrop_. Adiknya yang sejak tadi adem ayem saja terbangun gara-gara dia.

'Oh, mati aku...' gumam Boruto yang mulai panas dingin.

"OOOEEEE...!"

"OOOEEEE...!" sang adik pun menangis guling-guling karena merasa tidur nyenyaknya diganggu oleh si rambut pisang itu.

"WAAAAA! Hima- _chan_. Jangan nangis!" kemudian boruto memberikan sebotol susu yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata sebelum pergi tadi.

"Puh!" ternyata si adik belum mau minum susu.

"GYAH! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?" tanyanya frustasi melihat adiknya yang tidak kunjung diam.

Kemudian Boruto pun menari dengan kostum _hula-hula_ yang justru membuat Himawari semakin menangis.

"Aduh, habis sudah. Himawari tidak berhenti menangis." ujarnya. Kemudian ia pun mendekati sang adik.

" _Sniff...sniff..._ " Boruto pun mengendus bau tidak enak, "Seperti...bau _pup_?" gumamnya.

"HAH!? _PUP_?" kemudian Boruto pun membuka celana sang adik bayi untuk memastikan apa adiknya benar-benar buang air atau tidak.

"Ternyata dia _pup_." ujar Boruto dengan jijik. Ia tak mau membersihkan kotoran adiknya itu. Tetapi sang adik terus menangis.

Dengan berlinangan air mata, Boruto pun mau tidak mau HARUS membersihkan kotoran adiknya itu, " _Kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ jahat. Mereka tahu Hima pasti _pup._ Jadi mereka meninggalkanku untuk mengurus semuanya..."

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan 'membersihkan itu' sudah selesai. Himawari pun terdiam den tenang seperti semula. Dan Boruto pun sangat lega karena perjuangan kerasnya tidak sia-sia.

"Pyuh~ leganya melihat dia tenang kembali." Boruto pun mengelap keringatnya dan sorot matanya berubah berapi-api.

"U-uee..." tangisan sang adik pun muncul lagi.

"-!" dan sang kakak pun terkejut untuk yang kedua kali, "Apa lagi, Hima? Kakak udah capek nih..." kemudian Boruto pun menggendong Himawari dan menimang-nimang sang adik.

Dan benar saja. Himawari pun tertidur kembali. Dan kemudian Boruto pun memberikan sebotol susu yang sempat adiknya tidak mau itu diminum oleh Himawari.

"Nah...jadi adik yang baik, ya?" dan Boruto pun tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya yang sudah jatuh terlelap. Kemudian Boruto pun menidurkan adiknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mau tidur..." gumam Boruto menguap dan kemudian tidur di samping adiknya yang telah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK!**

"Kami pulang~" terdengar suara lembut dari kedua orang tua dari Boruto dan Himawari.

"Kemana Boruto?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

" _Anata_ , apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata menuju ke kamar adik-kakak itu.

"Coba kita lihat..." kemudian Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar Boruto dan Himawari itu.

Mereka berdua menjumpai kedua saudara yang tengah tidur berdua. Hinata pun merasa gemas akan pemandangan yang cukup jarang dijumpai semenjak Boruto masuk akademi.

"Hinata, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata pergi ke kamar suami-istri itu.

"Aku harus memotret mereka yang manis ini, Naruto- _kun_..." ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

Hinata pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kamera, sedangkan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum simpul, "Sifatmu tidak berubah, Hinata." kemudian Naruto mencium bibir istrinya itu.

"E-eeehh!?" wajah Hinata memanas, "A-ayo kita foto bersama Boruto- _kun_ dan Himawari- _chan_..."

"Baiklah..." jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut menyetujui perkataan istrinya itu.

Kemudian Hinata dan Naruto mengambil pose dan posisi yang pas dalam mengambil foto kedua saudara yang tertidur itu. Mereka ingin momen ini menjadi momen yang tak akan terlupakan.

 **JEPRET!** Dan terfotolah sebuah keluarga yang manis yang memasang wajah manis mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sekeluarga ingin saling menyayangi dan mencintai selamanya.

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** Sekali-kali jalan-jalan ke _fandom_ ini /plak/ ini FF kedua saya di _fandom_ Naruto, weheheh. Maaf jika deskripsinya agak gimana gitu, coz saya masih _newbie_ :3 dan juga maaf jika kesan FF ini maksa sekali /digebuk/

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran akan sangat membantu saya dalam merevisi FF menjadi lebih baik untuk ke depannya.

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
